Hetalia: Why did this have to happen?
by Rainbow-Pasta
Summary: This is really suppose to be similar to HetaOni but also not.    This is a story with Italy and the gang going to a some what wood, Many things await them there.
1. Chapter 1

"O-Oi you sure we should be in here !"

"Vee~ I'm sure!"

"It doesn't feel right. "

"Well my awesomeness will...be okay..."

SNAP.

"Huh? What was th- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Vee! D- VEEEEEE- "

"Huh! Oh my...We seem to have problem here."

"WHAT IS THAT THING!"

Slash!

"IT-"

"VEEEE-"

"This-This is very bad."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Hmm? Hey Germany-san. Can you come over here for a second." Japan held a letter tight ing his hands. He seemed to have a bad idea about this letter but hid it.

"Yes Japan? What did you need?" Germany had some bag with food it seemed, "Oh if your meaning that letter your hold Italy already told me whats going on...but i have a bad feeling about it though..."

"I see...So we have to met at the woods with Prussia-san, right?" Japan seemed slightly confused but still worried, you could now tell it on his face.

"Veeeeee~ Japan and Germany are you ready~?" Italy decided to yell loudly to get their attention, "Leeets go i can't wait much longer~"

"O-okay...Italy lets go..." Germany said hideing his face slightly.  
>"Vee..Germany you look pale! Are you okay!" Italy said starting to worry big time, "Veee...you're not sick or anything guys so Veeeeee Let's go~" Italy said walking out the door, he seemed very excited but not Japan and Germany.<p>

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! It's West!" Prussia laughed in his mighty happy voice, he didn't seem to worried from the looks of it.

" P-prussia...Hello..." Germany hid his face slightly trying to not make his brother worry or anything.

"Hey West! You okay!" Prussia stopped laughing at everythign and walked oer to Germany, he patted Germany's back hard. "You okay West? Talk!"

"I-I'm fine...but arent you worried something bad may happen! Prussia AREN'T YOU?" Germany said grabbing Prussia's shoulders and swinging him back and forth "I have a bad feeling something may happen to Italy...everyone...Because of this dream i had...but i won't say..." Germany hid his face...he looked as if he was holding back tears but he wasn't or as it seemed.

"Vee..." Italy looked at Germany, his eyes open smiling and he said as he smiled "Nothing bad will happen Germany i just know it!" Italy smiled and laughed, "Now Let's go i'm curious whats inside these woods!" Italy ran inside of it like a lighting bolt.  
>"I-ITALY DON'T RUN IN THERE BY YOURSELF!" Germany ran over to Italy in an instant.<p>

Germany finally caught up with Italy. "H-hey Italy don't -huff- run away like that-...Italy?" Germany eyes widened "ITALY" Germany seen blood...lots of it.

"c-ciao...Germ..any...How did you get here so ...fast?" Italy said with blood dripping from his arm and chest and from the side of his mouth.

"Italy! Are you okay! You got wounds-" Germany stopped when he saw Italy swaying back and forth, "ITALY!" He caught Italy before he could fall "Hey! Are you okay! ITALY WAKE UP!" Germany eyes were wide he was shaking Italy fiercely "WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DIE ON M-"

"Germany!" Japan came running...when he saw Italy...his eyes widened in shock "Tell me what happened!"

"WEST! Don't you run off like that! You to ita-" Prussia stopped, speechless. " West! TELL US WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

-**End of part one**


	2. Chapter 2

Japan, Germany, and Prussia stared at Italy, His wounds, how he is smiling. _Why is Italy smiling? _was their thoughts.

"WEST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Prussia yelled as he grabbed Germany by the collar of his shirt "YOU WERE HERE FIRST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED" Prussia yelled loudly, Germanys face was white...white as a ghost, terrified.

"I...don't...know Prussia..." Germany said in a weak voice his head hanging down "I'm jut as sad and worried as you two. But...he isn't dead is he! IS HE? " Germany grabbed prussias collar as Prussia did to him "Tell me Italy is not dead!"

"H-hey! West are you okay! J-japan pleae check Italy while i take west out of here...I guess...he has seen enough...so have I." Prussia and Germany walked out of the woods shakeing.

"O-oi..Italy...Are you okay?" Japan voice sounded worried he kept trying to see if italy was awake "I-italy..." Japan heart dropped when he found out what has happened to Italy.

" W-west...seriously tell me you're okay! you are worrin' me here!" Prussia was yelling at Germany in his serious sounding voice he heard a snap from a twig and his head snapped to where it came from. "Japan! You're back! How's Italy!" Prussia ran over towards them and helped lay Italy down on the grass.

"Prussia-san..." Japan looked down...sad..."I-i'm sorry to say this B-but, I-italy is...gone...forever..." Japan face saddened more, tearing up slightly.

"W-what...no..you're wrong...completely wrong hahah!" Germany looked sad, laughing nervously "Y-you're wron-"

"WEST HE'S GONE PLEASE JUST SAY THAT HE IS!" Prussia yelled getted angered by Germany.

-DING-

_"huh? What was that..sound...? was it a ... clock? a co co clock?...what was it..." _Italy thought in his head...in a very blank world...filled with blank.

"heheheeheheh"

"huh!" Italy jolted up looking around scared "W-who is there!" He yelled eye tearing up.

"As you can tell i knew from a different world but you must know that you can change anything _almost _anything though well...try it...your power...your power to change time Italy."

"power...time change? What are you meaning! I'm Italy Veneziano a weakling! how can _I _do that!" Italy screamed hold his head he was crying and screaming which made his head hurt. soemthing hit Italy. "what was the thing that ...k-killed me...?" he said looking up...eyes wide, scared.

"It is something for you to find out...Italy"

"Th-That voice sounds similiar now...but...WHERE AM I A-" He yelled but before he knew it...he found himself infront of the forest with Germany, Prussia, and Japan. "W-wha-?" he said...shocked. "I-i'm back" he started tearing up.

"Huh! Italy! Why are you crying!" Prussia said loudly hopeing Germany would hear him "C'mon tell me why you're cryin'!"

"H-huh! V-veeee no reason!" Italy laughed and did not say what he saw in the other world or what he thought another future.

From that moment...Italy knew many many horrid things are going to happen from that point on.

-End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Italy stood there in front of the woods remembering the other future what happened to him, before they knew it something appeared. A monster of some kind they couldn't tell what it was since it was hiding, they could only see it's shadow._

"Italy!" Germany stared at Italy confused "What happened you seemed so happy when we came here! Is something wrong?" he looked at italy worried as can be.

"V-vee..nothing is wrong Germany!" Italy laughed happily. Smiling but his face went pale when he looked at the woods.

"Ah. Look at that. I see a house over there, tall one at that." Japan said in his emotionless voice pointing towards the house he described "Shall we go...and see?" he suddenly got nervous again having some horrible feeling, he did his best to hide it.

Italy looked scared half to death suddenly then he said "I-I have bad feeling now...Germany...Prussia...Japan..." he was shaking.

"What did you say Italy! I couldn't hear you!" Prussia yelled a he walked over to italy patting his shoulder, "Y-You're the one who brought us here l-lead the way!" Prussia started feeling tense unsociable atmospear "H-hey is everyone okay...?" He laughed slightly.

"I'm...fine" Japan tried to hide that he had some weird feeling from his gut.

"I'm okay Prussia!" Germany sighed hiding the same weird feeling.

"V-ve everyone Let's go! Haha!" Italy tried his best to act happy but couldn't forget the first future.

Italy stayed near Germany, Prussia and Japan the whole time. Make sure nothing happened. be fore they knew it they heard a huge giant SNAP!

"sisisi" The thing laughed hiding

Italy stared...eye tearing up slightly then..he said "I-it's- EVERYONE RU-" Italy eyes widened as he had tears pouring down his face. The monster was right up near his face giving him a sharp glare "S-some..one-...R=run...RUN N-" he cried more as the monster grabbed his neck, gripping tightly, and showing it fangs.

"ITALY" Germany grabbed his guns and tried shooting the monster but failed. The monster slashed Germany to the ground along with Japan and Prussia, Italy kept screaming and crying to get free.

Italy couldn't handle it anymore he kicked and screamed loudly, crying...He then decided to talk to the monster he said "C-ciao...you big monster haha...why a-" the monster then cleched his neck harder making it harder to talk. He thought to himself then something hit him_, "Why does this seems so familiar? But not this! This is completely different! Why do i have different memeories flowing in my m- GAH!...m-my...throat...h-hurts...I..can't breathe...well...-" _Italy lost conscences.

-**End of part 3**


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

"nggh...my..head hurts..." Germany said trying to stand he was shakeing though "Hey...Ita-" Germany eyes widened at the sight he saw, italy lying there not moving one inch, "ITALY!" Germany yelled and ran...more like he crawled over. "Italy! ITALY! ARe you okay! WAKE UP!" Germany said shakeing Italy, but Italy didn't wake nor move. "ITALY! ARE YOU OKAY AWSWER ME!" He yelled.

SNAP!

"oh...my head hurts...What...happened" Japan stood...brushing of the dirt on his outfit "Germany, Prussia...Italy...are you all okay?" He said looking over at them. His eyes widened at Italy "O-oi...is Italy okay?" He said in a concered voice.

Germany looked at Japan, confusion was mostly seen in his face along with being scared "I...don't kn-" beofre they knew it they heard caughing. Italy was coughing.

"-cough- M-my...What is..going on...that..thing is...going to come back...guys...R- -cough-" He said with his eyes widening alonf with trying ot stand up "Germany, Japan, Prussia RUN...leave...me..!" Italy said looking around slightly for Prussia. "P-prussia?"

Germany's eyes widened greating and turned back to not see Prussia anywhere "PRUSSIA!" He yelled loudly "PRUSSIA COME OUT NOW! " He started to walk around where Prussia fell." I can't...find him! HE ISN'T ANYWHERE!" Germany was scared now that his brother went missing.

'G-germany...Lets go to that house Japan found?" Italy knew that wasn't the best Idea but it was for the best.

"I agree but you wounds everyone...May i put some bandages on them for you?" He said trying to soften the mood up from the monster attacking and Prussia turning up missing.

"O-okay..." Both Italy and germany said the at the same time.

"Okay come over here then." Japan said looking at them happily.

"YOU- WHAT ARE YOU! YOU DAMN BASTARD! LET ME OUT!" Prussia said yelling at the monster who looked hungry as ever but didn't show it mroe than it should. "BASTARD! HEN I GET OUT I SWEAR I WILL RING YOUR NECK! LET ME OUT TO SEE MY BROTHER, ITALY, AND JAPAN!" he said punching the bars only to make his hands bleed slightly. "tch...damn bastard." he finally said before going to sit down giving the monster a deadly glare.

"ACHO!" Germany sneezed loudly as he helped Italy up. "damn...am i getting a cold or soemthing..." he said to himself making sure Italy didn't hear him. He looked at Italy with a worried face and then sighed and said "Lets go to the house" In a serious voice.

"Yes." Both Japan and Italy said nodding.

"Well...we're here." Germany said looking at how tall the house was. It looked like a mansion from their view. They stared at it...amazed. Something hit Italy makeing his head hurt, hurt worse than a headache.

"M-my head...h-h-hurts!" he said fallin gto the ground gripping his head. "W-what are these-" he said looking up starting to cry his eyes out. "I-is this...what ...i think it is?" he thought shakeing his head. He slowly got up his face looked serious. "LEts go and find Prussia!" He said walking inside unware of what might happen in the house.

Germany looked around curious, looking for suspious things. "Nothing seems suspious...yet..." He looked over towards Japan and Italy. Germany went to lean on the wall for a small short break what he didn't know it that he started to lean on the monster. He turned around and jumped back far away from the monster pulling out his guns. "The HELL? Where did it come from?" he shouted loudly enough for Italy and Japan to hear.

"I-it's...RUN! GERMANY DON'T FIGHT IT!" Italy said screaming and eyes widened. "I-i...I guess its time to-" Italy was cut off when he was shlashed in the cheek. "AHH!" he yell as h fell over. He curled up into a ball holding his cheek holding back the tears. "G-GERMANY...JAPAN RU-" Next thing Italy knew everything went black.

Later Italy woke up sitting up near the wall. He wondered how he got there. Italy tried to get up...his hand laid in something wet. He looked over to see a dead monster he looked over to see Germany sitting with Japan treating his wounds. Italy looked ver clueless what had happened. Next thing Italy knew someone was near him two people were, his eyes widened to see it was Germany and Japan. "Heh... Idiot...I'm not losing one of my best friends! EVER! " Germany yelled standing up pokeing Italys head. "I wouldn't liek to lose a friend either Italy. It would be devistateing to both me and Germany. " Japan smiled at Italy.

"G-guys..." Italy started to cry when they said that. His friends really cared for him, he cared for his friends. But now he thought all he had to do was protect them with his life. "Heh...I wouldn't want to lose you two either and Prussia. " He said and next thing Italy did unexpectedly he grabbed both Germany and Japans hand and threw their arms in the air "I wouldn't lose my friends because we couldn't be the Axis Powers any more! We're all best friends foreve...r " he said slowly falling asleep. 

Japan and Germany laughed toward Italy then they both said "Yes Italy we wil always and forever be an Axis and friends" They both smiled at Italy. They knew it wan't safe so they both kept watched as Italy slept, They would never know what come in the morning.

-**End of part 4 & 5**


	5. Chapter 6

_**"I can't stand this! Someone! HELP ME! Someone...a-anyone...I can't take this much longer...P-please soemone SAVE ME!" He stood there crying not careing what happened to him...all he wanted to do was...protect his friends...all of them...and he couldn't...**_

"Okay guys we're are here!" He said standing in front of the woods happy and care free. "Okay everyone since I'M the hero I will protect everyone if soemthing goes wrong! hahahah!"

England sighed at america. "Let's just go before anything DOES ahppen America." He covered his face as he sighed again.

"C'mon man you ruined my heroic moment!" America yelled out at England. 

"Blast it all. America just shut your mouth and lets go! You're probably going to annoy the others...Or should i use my black magic on you?" England said starting to pull out a book.

Russia smiled as he looked at the woods he spotted something tall "What's that?" he stared at it "We're suppose to meet Italy and others there right?"

"Yes you're right Russia, America let's go already!" England yelled over at America who was stuffing his face with hamburgers.

"Okay. Is everyone okay to walk?" Germany said looking at both Japan and Italy. They both nodded yes to him. "Okay then. Let's explore the house alittle bit more." he said looked over slightly to the spot where he killed the monster. He shivered slightly and said "and make sure NO ONE is near those things!" he looked over at Italy who looked kind of out of it. He sighed.

"Okay guys we're here! this place is huge man! " America yelled pointing towards the house.

England looked over at the house or mansion. He gave it glare and he looked at it closely. "Hm...This seems to familar." He said in voice so no one could hear him. He bit his bottom lip concerned about this place.

"Hey British dude! Earth to Britain! ENGLAND!" America said or more like yelled in Englands ear.

"GAH. America! Don't do that!" He yelled at America just looked at him. "What are you looking at America?" he sighed. "No forget it...Let's just go inside i have some weird felling something bad is going to happen." He looked away slightly.

"Okay man." america said opening the door only to be stopped by England. "Hey man why did you stop me?" he said loudly.

"Let me go first America. If soemthing bad happens i will use my magic." He looked at America with a serious face.

"Just quit bickering!" France said flipping a piece of hair out of his face.

_"Hahah, America Please quit fighting."_ Canada laughed a little towards both England and America.

China just sighed as everyone started to fight.

"Okay okay man! Go ahead! But why are you so jumpy all of a sudden!" He said pulling out his gun incase soemthing did happen to them. America felt something pull his pant leg alittle. It was Tony shakeing his head to not go inside. "Huh? Why don't you want me to go tony! I'm still going I need to be the hero!" He said in his happy voice, Tony didn't stop him he ust nodded.

Italy, Germany, and Japan were takeing a short break since i they walked most of the first floor. Italy read a book to himself closely sitting near the door as Germany and Japan where takeing a short nap. "S-so...this is-" He looked shocked at what the book had inside. before he could read any more he heard scratching from the door. His eyes widened he was scared. Italy got up from his stop and stood near the door he said as the monser smashed the door down "I...I WILL PROTECT THEM!" he glared at the monster.

He continued to glare at the monster. The monster stared slowly walking to him. Italy was shakeing. "I'm not scared! I WILL protect them!" Italy screamed as ran towards the monster no weapons or anything. He was stopped by someone, Germany. "G-germany...W-why did you-" italy looked at him starting to tear up.

"Well...Don't be an idiot! You don't have a weapon at all Italy! So why did you charge towards it anyway!" He yelled at Italy who slowly slid to the floor and slowly cried.

"WOAH! WHAT IS THAT THING! " America yelled pointing towards the dead monster. "I-It looks...Hey man...this is freaky!" He said aloud getting a bad very bad feeling.

Russia snapped his head to where America was pointing. "Oh...it looks like your alien friend America." Russia said not scared at all.

"DUDE How can you not be afraid!" America yelled loudly.

Russia just had a blank stare and ignored america.

"Italy. Are you okay?" Japan looked at him and saw that he was crying. "Italy? Is something wrong? Non need to hide what you have to say." he said sitting near Italy with a concerned look.

He kept silent. he didn't say a word until he heard voices. "I...hear someone..." He stood up and ran over near the door, shaking.

Click. The door opened.

"WHO IS IN HERE!" Amreica yelled as he bursted throught the door holding up his gun . "I-ITALY...Germany...Japan...You guys...You're all covered in...blood." He stared and lowered the gun. "Wha-" he was cut off with England running through the door and grabbing Italy's shoulders.

"ITALY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! TELL ME NOW" He yelled loudly in a serious voice.

He looked down and hid his face not wanting to say it. Then he said "I don't know..." In a weak voice as if he wanted to cry, which he was. "I don't know England...I don't!" I'm confused my self!" Italy grabbed his head and cried more and more. He went to the floor and continued to cry.

"Leave Italy alone! He went through to much today!" Germany yelled standing infront of Italy.

"Germany...Tell us atleast of what you remember." Engalnd said with a serious voice wanting to know everything and when everything happened.

"...okay..." he said sighing not asking why England asked that since he did have a reason. "I'm guessing you seen the body of the monster?" He asked. England nodded. "Well...i'll start from the beginning." He cleared his voice. "We came to the woods since Italy wanted to come here, i'm guessing he asked you guys to come, Italy started acting weird without warning so my brother, Prussia, went to try and well...see what was wrong...after what happened there...we saw...that...it attacked us...and...hurt everyone...mostly Italy...and...Prussia disappeared. We finally reached this house or...a well mansion...the three of decided to take a break since we needed one badly. The thing appeared when i was goign to lean on the wall...then...Italy was attacked...face...or...cheek i mean was shlashed next thing i seen was Italy lying there unconscience. afterwards we decided to look around...and..we ended up here..." he said...looking down slightly since he couldn't prtect his friends.

England had his eyes wide. "That all happened just today?" He said nervously. He looked back at the others, they all looked shocked and scared but not Russia he just had his normal blank face since he saw the body of the monster. "Well...let's all stay in a group incase one of those monster come back."

"H-hey...We should leave..." America laughed trying to hide the fact that he was scared.

"W-we can't..."

"Huh?" everyone said and snaped their heads towards Italy.

"W-what do you mean we can't leave?"America laughed very nervously as he walked over toward Italy.

"We just can't...leave..." He looked away. He felt guilty. He thought this was all his fault. "I'm so sorry i got all of you into this mess...It's all my fault...I'm so very sorry."

"Italy..." Germany said looking down.

Everyone looked down sad. They knew Italy didn't mean to do this at all. America looked up in his hero voice he said "I will protect everyone here!"

England and everyone else nodded. Italy looked up, surprised. Why was everyone pitching in when the monster was after him? Italy smiled slightly. "Everyone...Thank you...for everything..."

"Well...okay everyone...lets look around for a way out since Italy said we can't go out from the front door now." Germany said as everyone nodded. "Italy you're coming with me and Japan."

He nodded and stood up. "I-is it alright if i step out for minute...I'm okay by myself right now i'll stay near this room." Germany sighed and allowed him. When he stepped out...he ran into something. He looked up, scared. It was the monster.

-**End of part 6**


	6. Chapter 7

"h-huh?" Italy looked up eyes widened. He backed away a little bit but...be fore he could get farther away..he was slashed in the chest. Hit in the head to where he hit the floor. He screamed and yelled loudly as he was hit. The monster grinned showing its teeth. It grabbed Italy by the next and squashed hardly. Italy kept gasping for breathe but the monster squeezed harder. "R-Run...away..." He said quietly as everyone ran towards the door. "Run...please..."

The monster ran when everyone came.

Italy was breathing very heavily unable to see well. "ITALY!" Germany yelled as he ran towards Italy who was barely even moving. "ITALY! Are you okay! You have wounds! Very bad wounds someone can you guys being me some bandag-" He was cut off by Italy.

"Hah..ahah.. no need...to worry...GErmany...I protected...you all...haha..." He said very weakly. He smiled before Germany started to yell loudly.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU FIGHT IT?"Germany scolded Italy. Italy didn't move or anything, Germany stared worried. "Hey...Italy, are you okay?" He said putting hand on his shoulder. Italy leaned down lower than he was now. Germany looked at him worried. "Hey! Don't you tell me you feel asleep on me!" he yelled.

Everyone ran over towards Italy and Germany worried.

"Oi...Italy? Are you okay?" Japan said as he said seeing if Italy was breathing at he wasn't.

Italy laid there, not moving and inch nor moving. He was motionless. everyone looked away wanting to cry as it semed the air was non-sociable. Everyone decided to rest outside lost in thought. Everything to close in on them. Germany, Germany looked down very guilty thinking it was all his fault, everything was. His friend, his best friend was gone, gone for good. England, England wasn't sure what to do he was to caught up in his thoughts. As for Russia he seemed to be wondering how you get out and atleast get some free time to himself _'I can protect my self. I on't need them to protect me." _He thought to himeself smiling slightly.

"Hey guys i'll be right back. "England said running off into another direction.

"Hey Britain! Why are yo- " AMerica sighed. "Why is he in such a hurry?" He looked back at just shrugged and went back into their deep thoughts.

-**DING**-

_"There...I'm guessing this is how he turned back t-" _He turned around and he saw Italy. Italy crying. His eye widened and he ran over to him. "I-Italy! A-re you Okay? Why are you-"

Italy looked up towards him with tears down his face. "H-huh?...What is...Why are you..." Italy said once again hiding his face crying.

"C'mon! no need to hide it! Tell me what you were saying!"

"..." Italy looked up, tearing up more "Why are you here England...WHY? I don't want anyon-"

They heard a laugh. A unfamiliar laugh. England stood up pulling out his magic book and got ready to say a curse.

"WHO IS THERE!" England yelled. He stood in front of Italy protective like Germany would. "Who ever is there...C-COME OU-" England walked backwards slowly then fell down and said "I-italy...I want you to see this...Now."

"V-veee? "Italy looked up with dried tears down his face "W-wha-...I-It-" He was at a loose for words when he saw. He jumped up shocked he said "HOW DID THAT THING GET HERE!" He yelled crying once again, shakeing.

"W-what!" England said shocked. Next thing he seen was darkness as he was attacked and hearing a loud scream from Italy and laughter from the monster.

_"W-what is that th ing...real-"_

-End of Part 7


	7. Chapter 8

"ITALY!"England said bursting up from where he was laying. America and the others jumped up shocked.

England loked around and put his han don head and head and thought "What WAs that...What happened...my head is killing me..." He noticed something...everything is dark...Where IS he at..." H-hey! Why is it so dark...i can even see my hands! Did someone turn off the lights of something?" He yelled. He felt a hand on his shoulder He looked over to the person you put there hand on his shoulder.

"England...How many...fing-" He stopped when England cut him off.

"A-america...I-i'm blind...ain't I...I-if so...HOw can we help Italy if i have gone BLIND...How?..." England looked away from everyone.

"Quaesumus eam back tempus (Please set back time,)

Quae prius ergo (To what it was before then,)

Ad tempora beatitudinis nostrae, (To the times of our happiness,)

Donec posuere tempus turpis id ante. ( Please set back time to what it was before. )"

Everything started to glow everyone started to panic. "ENGLAND WHAT IS THIS SPEL-" He was cu toff with England saying "You will see sooner or later America." He smiled and everything went back in time.

"G-germany...I-i'm going to go somewhere for a little bit. So um be right back!" Italy started to walk away slowly. with tears flowing down his face and saying softly " I am so Sorry everyone..."

Germany looked back at Italy who wa walking slowly into a room. "Hey. Italy. What's wrong. You are not yourself today. I know we are stuck in thishouse with a monster but...What is on your mind Ita-"

"Nothing...Really." Italy looked up crying more. "R-really i'm f-fin- No...i'm orng...i' not okay...i'm scared really scared but i-i...I can't take this anymore!" He yelled covering his face as cried everyone went silent...all they heard was Italy...crying. but also creaks...Creaks from the floor.

"I-italy!" England din't think when he ran over towards Italy that...The monster was right there..."Tch! You-You...HOW DID YOU-" He was hit. " ARGH! You-You...You I 'OUGHTA RIP YO- ACK!" H was thrown towards the stares which lead to him hitting his back hard onto them. "G-guh...E-everyo-one...r-" He said as he blacked out and his hand streching outward to the others at they fought the monster. "R-ru-..n..." Everything went black without warning. He murmured "Italy...America..."

_"BRITAIN!"_

"Everyone i'm sorry i'm sorry I AM SO OH VERY SORRY!" Italy said with his face covered. Nexrt thing he saw when he looked up was the monster. Without warning he brung out a white flag...and stood up and said "I-I..I will NOT LET YOU HURT THE-".

"ITALY!"

Italy snapped his head to who said his name. It was Germany. "G-germ..any..." He looked away. He didn't want Germany to get hurt. He then yelled "GERMANY I DON'T NEED HELP! I CAN FIGHT THIS ONE MYSELF! GO HELP ENGLAND!" h flung out a book. The same bok he read before. Then he said to the monster as he started to cry "You-You monster! I'm not scared! Leave me and my friends ALONE! I-I-I know who you are after..." ashe looked away everyone stopped including the monster.

"Y-you know...who it is after!" China yelled shocked covering his face.

"Yes. Now please...Get away...Please! I can handle this mysel-" He didn't see the monster behind himself. As he was punched the back of the head by the monster he lost conscence.

-**DING**-

_I smell...flowers..._ Italy thought. _My head hurts. My whole body feels sore...why do i keep coming back to this place?_

"Because of many reasons, Italy."

Italy sat up from where he was laying. He looked over to who was talking to him. Hi eyes widened and he said slowly. "H-Holy...Roman...Empire? I-Is that you? i-if so...tell m-"

"I am." He smiled at Italy who slowly had tears flowing down his face. He walked over toward Italy. He was taller. He got down to Italy height right now and said. "Why are you so jumpy? I know everything that happened.just the fact tha i had no idea that you wera guy." He smiled.

Italy looked down and slowly started to crying. "I-I...Wh- No i may get off topic if i say the other stuff but...Tell me why do you look a lot like Germany. Tell me the reason?" He looked at Holy rome hoping for an answer.

Holy rome smiled slightly. "Its best if i keep quiet about that but...What has happened to make you come here?" He said tilting hs head slightly.

Italy looked down. "I was attacked and knocked out but...i'm wondering my self why i'm here..."

"I think you should go back...you shouldn't be here...You have to come here when you really have to Italy."

He went silent and nodded slowly.

**-DONG-**

"Hey! He's wakeing up!"

Italy sat up and looked around slowly noticing his head was wrapped with bandages. He looked confused. "where am I?"

everyone looked at Italy in shock.

"First Britain is hit and thrown across the room, now Italy is forgetting where we're are this is horrible!" america said in a very serious tone. "What are we going ot do now?"

"America. Take me over to Italy now." England said not sounding very happy in his condition.

"No! Your not even fit to move your back was thrown out to where you can barel-"

"I don't give a damn about that America! Just take me over NOW." England sounded harsh, but before he could try and get up he sighed and said "Plus i got give a damn about me being blind because of the incident, idiot."

"O-oh...but its your fault if you hurt yourself again!" He said shakeing alittle.

Italy looked around confused once again. "W-whats goign on everyone? I'm scared! Hol- I mean Mr. Germany! Tell me whats goign on?" He looked as if he was going ot cry. which he was until he felt a hand on his head.

"...You don't need to know just rest okay?" Germany looked down feeling guilty, very guilty.

"O-oh...Okay..." he managed to put a smile on his face but it was cut off when he heard curseing and laughter. "huh?"

"_B-bastared! I said don't touch me!"_

_"But i just want a hug! That's all! Hahahah!"_

"...Is that...Who i think it is?" Prussia looked at his brother.

"...I think it is..."

Everyone had a weird and confused look. Then they came in the room.

"POTATO BASTARED! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER THIS TIME!"

- End of part 8 -To be continued in the next chapter -


End file.
